I will protect you
by MineMineChan
Summary: Mamori diculik..?  Siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya?  Gara-gara siapa Mamori di culik?  Apa sebabnya Mamori diculik?  Silahkan dibaca.    RnR Please.


Hai..Hai..

Kembali lagi bersama author baru yang buat cerita tentang HiruMamo lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi.

Cekidot,,

Warning : GJ, Aneh,Gak bermutu, Gak halal (?) dll deh pokoknya.

EYESHIELD 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata

**Protect You**

-SMA Deimon Devil Bats-

Terlihat para anggota amefuto Deimon Devil Bats tengah melakukan latihan neraka yang dibuat oleh sang kapten sekaligus iblis Deimon yang tak lain adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Latihan Selesai." Teriak Hiruma pada anggotanya.

"Haaahh.. Syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Sena.

"Aku haus max." Kata Monta.

"Ini minumnya." Datang sang manager Anezaki Mamori membagikan minuman dingin pada seluruh anggota yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya (?).

-Pukul 18.00 Ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats-

Saat seluruh anggota sudah pulang hanya ada Hiruma dan Mamori dalam ruang klub tersebut. Mamori yang sedang asyik bersih-bersih dan Hiruma yang sedang asyik bergulat dengan keyboardnya.

"Hiruma, aku sudah selesai." Kata Mamori.

"Belum."

"Apalagi yang harus kukerjakan?" Tanya Mamori sedikit kesal. Hiruma menatap Mamori sekilas dan kemudian mebnunjuk kearah meja yang berisi tumpukan kertas yang tingginya bukan kepalang (*lebay On mode).

"Kerjakan itu." Kata Hiruma dengan entengnya.

"Apaaaaa? Tapi sekarang sudah malam Hiruma, bagaimana kalau aku bawa pulang?" Usul Mamori.

"Tidak boleh, kerjakan disini sekarang juga."  
>"Tapi Hiruma…."<p>

"Jangan membantah." Bentak Hiruma. Mau tidak mau Mamori pun mengerjakan sekumpulan kertas dokumen tersebut.

'Seenaknya saja.' Gerutu Mamori dalam hati dia pun akhirnya mengerjakan dokumen tersebut. Beberapa jam berlalu sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 22.30.

"Hoaaaaaam, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Mamori sambil merenggangkan badannya,

"Hiruma aku sudah sele..sai." Dilihatnya sang kapten tidak berada di posisinya tadi,

"Hiruma kemana ya? Pasti dia meninggalkan aku,"  
>"Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang." Lanjut Mamori.<p>

Saat perjalanan pulang mamori merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hiruma, kau kah itu?" Kata Mamori ngomong sendiri. Mamori pun merasa takut dan mulai berlari, tetapi saat dia hendak berlari tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar, dan saat Mamori hendak teriak lelaki tersebut memukul pundak Mamori hingga pingsan dan membawa Mamori pergi.

-Keesokan Harinya-

-SMA Deimon Devil Bats (Ruang Klub DDB)

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Teriak seluruh anggota DDB kecuali Hiruma yang tenang-tenang saja dan Musashi yang sedang mengorek telinganya dan Sena yang sedang menutup telinganya.

"I..iya,semalam ibunya kak Mamori bilang bahwa kak Mamori semalam tidak pulang ke rumah dan hp nya juga tidak aktif, kak Mamori di culik." Kata Sena panjang lebar.

"Heh, cebol, bilang pada orang tua si manager sialan itu jangan telepon polisi." Kata Hiruma sambil brjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eh, iya, baik." Jawab Sena.

Hiruma berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang sangat sepi, bersandar di dining dan mulai membuka laptop kesayangannya.

'Semoga dia bisa ditemukan dengan alat pelacak yang ku selipkan di gantugan hp nya.' Pikir Hiruma. Beberapa menit kemudian benar saja Hiruma menemukan tempat Mamori berada, Hiruma pun langsung menuju tempat tersebut.

-Sementara itu-

Mamori yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya tangan serta kakinya di ikat sangat kuat.

"Ughh..!" Gumam Mamori.

"Hey, ternyata kau sudah sadar ya, gadis manis." Kata seorang lelaki yang menculik Mamori.

"Kau mau apa? Cepat lepaskan aku." Bentak Mamori.

"Khu khu khu, jadi kau mau aku lepaskan ya tidak semudah itu."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa salahku?"

"Aku hanya mau meminta tebusan saja pada ayahmu yang kaya raya itu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, karena ini perbuatan yang tidak baik." Teriak Mamori

"Berisik sekali kau." Kata lelaki itu sambil mendekati Mamori.

"Ja..jangan mendekat, kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja supaya kau tidak berisik." Lelaki itu membekap mulut Mamori membuka 1 kancing bajunya dan menjilati leher Mamori.

"Hmmpp…mm." Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, air matanya mulai menetes semakin deras, dia takut, sangat takut pada lelaki tersebut, tiba-tiba…

"DUAAAAAAAAARR."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada manager-ku?" Tanya Hiruma. Lelaki itupun menghentikan aktivitasnya karena merasa di ganggu oleh Hiruma.

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja mengganggu kesenanganku." Bentak lelaki itu.

"Ke ke ke.. Aoyama Akira, Mantan pembunuh bayaran, buronan polisi, kalau aku laporkan pada polisi bagaimana ya?" Kata Hiruma.

"Cih, kau tidak akan bisa melaporkanku pada polisi." Kata lelaki itu pada Hiruma lalu segera lari keluar namun tempat itu sudah di kepung oleh pihak dan akhirnya lelaki bernama Aoyama Akira itu berhasil di tangkap.

Hiruma pun mendekati Mamori dan membukakan tali yang mengikat dipergelangan tangan dan kakinya, Seketika Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma.

"He..hei, apa-apaan ini, cepat lepaskan aku." Bentak Hiruma.

"A..ku ta..ku..t." Kata Mamori dengan nada yang sangat kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga elf Hiruma.

'Badannya gemetaran.' Kata Hiruma dalam hati. Pandangan Hiruma mulai mlembut dan Hiruma mulai mmbalas pelukan Mamori.

"Gara-gara aku." Gumam Hiruma. Mamori yang sudah agak tenang menatap Hiruma dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mamori.

"Karena aku kau diculik,maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Mamori membelalakan matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya tadi, Hiruma meminta maaf? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku, itulah yg di pikirkan Mamori saat ini dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Ke ke ke." Hiruma menyeringai. Mamori makin bingung dan makin memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang semakin mengglikan bagi Hiruma.

"Ke ke ke, hahahahahahahaha." Tawa Hiruma makin menjadi dan Mamori makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Gyahahahaha, lihatlah wajahmu yang bingung begitu, bodoh sekali, hahahaha." Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa lepas membuat Mamori mengeluarkan semburat mrah di pipinya karma ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hiruma tertawa sangat lepas tetapi Mamori juga kesal karena dirinya merasa di tipu oleh Hiruma.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Hiruma." Kata Mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ke ke ke." Kekeh Hiruma tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Mamori. Mamori yang sebal pada Hiruma memutuskan pergi dari tempat tersebut saat Mamori hendak pergi sebuah tangan yang kekar namun lembut itu menarik Mamori kedalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang sedikit memaksa.

"Hiruma, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mamori meronta-ronta.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu." Kata Hiruma lembut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hiruma?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, bukankah begitu pacar sialan?" Kata Hiruma yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Mamoripun tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan langsung mencium bibir Hiruma, Hiruma sedikit terkejut namun diapun menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Iya." Jawab Mamori setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya tadi bersama Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

"Ke ke ke.. baiklah, ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ayo." Jawab Mamori.

**THE END**

Nah, selesai juga.

*renggangin badan.

Para readers, jangan lupa Review nya ya…

Author baru mohon pamit, Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
